Known methods for controlling the shift operation in automated manually-shifted transmissions of a vehicle utilize torque desired values or rpm desired values which, as operating state inputs for the engine, take the place of the driver command or other interventions in the drive power of the vehicle. The control takes place in different phases wherein suitable time-dependent traces of the engine output torque or the engine rpm are pregiven via the desired values by a transmission control apparatus. Known methods having the input of an rpm desired value utilize a PD control strategy or a PID control strategy for controlling out the deviation between the rpm desired value and the rpm actual value. The actuating quantity of the PD-controller or PID-controller is the engine output torque. It is known that the operating quantity of the PD-controller is formed as the sum of a component proportional to the rpm deviation and a component proportional to the rate of change of speed of the rpm so that especially for small rpm deviations as well as for negative rates of change of speed of the rpm deviations, the actuating quantity assumes low value. A limiting of the actuating quantity, which is usually present, is not optimally used.